Are We Out of the Woods?
by BellaLaila87
Summary: SEQUEL TO ALREADY GONE Bella has almost moved on, living in NYC with her adorable children, and is content with her life as a single mom and solo artist. Edward, on the other hand, is miserable in his marriage and wants to be free. One wedding out of three sets the truth free about what happened through all these years. The truth will be revealed. Most importantly to Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Are We Out of The Woods?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters; those are SM's ;).**

 _ **Dear Readers,**_

 _ **This is the sequel to Already Gone! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I had so much fun creating it! Please review and give me your predictions I am always curious to see what you all have to write!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **BellaLaila87**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Fast Forward**

 **SUMMER- August 4, 2009**

 _Bella felt her heart breaking in two as her and her brother Emmett got ready for the wedding. She hadn't been invited, though Emmett had and she begged him to take her as her plus one. She needed to see it for herself. She needed to know that he moved on._

 _Emmett looked at his sister with worry. She was almost six months into her pregnancy, this was the last time that she would be able to travel like this, and she was choosing this moment to she a wedding that would break her heart._

 _He sighed looking at her, "Bella are you sure-"_

" _Yes, I'm sure." She said short and hard towards him. She was looking in the mirror fixing her black dress over her pregnant belly._

 _Emmett sighed, not arguing with her again._

 _No one knew that they were coming to the wedding. Well, no one knew that Bella was coming anyway. Not Alice, not Jasper, not Esme or Carlisle, not event the groom to be._

 _That made Emmett sick thinking of that._

 _They drove together in Emmett's car to the ceremony they were just making it in time, everyone was almost seated so they were able to sneak Bella into the back without anyone noticing. Everyone besides Alice that is whose eyes grew wide as she saw her very pregnant friend wake into the church._

 _Her heart broke instantly. All she could think to herself was that her friend shouldn't torture herself like this. She shouldn't be here watching him make the biggest mistake of his life._

 _Emmett excused himself for a moment looking towards Alice with a depressed look. He walked to the back of the church where the groom is, with his best man._

 _Emmett pushed aside the curtain to reveal Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen. The both turned him with little expression on their faces. They looked like they had been in a heated argument before Emmett interrupted. No doubt about Edward leaving the church immediately._

 _Emmett didn't doubt that Jasper had tried to stop him from making this mistake on numerous occasions._

" _Hello, Edward," Emmett spoke politely. Edward thought to himself how he never heard Emmett call him Edward, he always referred to him as Eddie or Ed or Edweirdo. Something to just piss him off or annoy him. He only called him Edward when he was being serious._

 _Edward just rolled his eyes and to a swig from his cup, "If you have come here from a lecture Emmett, you are a little too late, Jasper here has beaten you to it."_

 _Emmett's face held nothing but pain and pity for his friend. That he believed the poisonous lies from his fiancé to turn him against his friends and families better judgment. That she turned him away from the love of his life._

" _Well, then you've heard the speech I see." Emmett rolled his eyes, "Guess we-I flew out here for nothing."_

 _Edward's eyes darted to Emmett's slip up, "Did you just say we? Did he just say we? Is_ she _here?"_

 _Edward started walking towards him, getting in Emmett's face. Emmett blocked the doorway, "No. I said I." He stuck his guns on this one. Bella wasn't here to stop him. She was just here to see if he would leave; if he would go through with the wedding. She believed that if Edward truly loved Tanya then he would go through with it, and Bella would move on from Edward for good._

" _What does it matter to you anyway if she was here, Edward?" Jasper asked, curious. They both knew that Edward's feelings never left for Bella. They were still there, right next to resentment._

 _Edward scoffed at Jasper, "It doesn't. She means nothing to me." Emmett narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing, only because Bella asked him not to._

 _The priest came back and motioned the three boys to stand up at the alter. Jasper was the best man, Emmett a groomsmen, and Edward the groom._

 _The room was mixed with happy faces and sad faces. The divide between the rooms was very evident. Edward's family was not happy with the union. In fact, Esme refused to ever give Edward the family ring to the god awful woman. Esme was beside herself when Edward decided to marry_ her. _Edward proposed to her in June, and now the threw together crappy nothing wedding, with Edwards money let alone, to please_ her _so that he could not escape._

 _Tanya walked down the aisle on her father's arm. She saw a woman on the right side of the room in the last row that caught her eye, but she paid no attention to her. This was her day, and Edward was marrying her. Not_ Bella. _Tanya wasn't a fool, she knew that Edward still felt for Bella, but she needed to secure Edward into marriage. It was the only way that he would stay with her. They were moving to California after the wedding for school. Edward was going there to be a doctor while Tanya was going to try her hand at being an actress. She planned to outshine Bella Swan if it was the last thing she did._

 _Bella felt the tears slide down her face as she saw Tanya walk down the aisle. She thought of lyrics in her head that she would want to say to Edward if she could "Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow, your time is running and they said speak now."_

 _As soon as the vows were spoken and they were pronounced husband and wife Bella walked out as everyone cheered. Her heart was broken and never could be mended. She did not want Edward still. He hurt her, he cheated on her, and she felt that Tanya and Edward deserved one another. But deep down in her heart, she was destroyed, for she loved Edward with all her heart. These children were his, and he abandoned them and for that, she hated him even more. He tried to claim that they were not his that they were her former lovers, James._

 _Bella knew this wasn't true as did everyone else who weren't Rosalie and Tanya. For some reason even after Bella explained, more like yelled, the truth to Rosalie, she still did not believe Bella. Rosalie still held a grudge against her for what she did. Alice tried to reason with Rosalie but to no avail. She held anger in her heart. She lost Emmett because of this and she knew it was her own fault why she did._

 _Bella walked to her car. Knowing that Emmett had to stay and she would drive back to pick him up. Even though all this happened, she never discouraged Emmett from being friends with Edward. He needed Emmett, through this lost period, like she did._

 _As she opened the car door she paused, turning as the bride and groom exited the church. Edward looked in her direction, and for a moment he felt his whole world turn right side up again looking at Bella. But then his bride pulled him back to her attention and he remembered his anger._

 _Bella sighed and turned back to the car. You were the best thing that had ever been mine._

 **FALL- October 25, 2010**

 _Edward grabbed the cd that he had purchased and gone to his study. Tanya and he lived in a penthouse in Los Angles. Tanya had taken off as an actress, though without his knowledge the only reason Tanya took off was because she slept with every major director that she could to get that part that she wanted. It was not a secret among the Hollywood world, but it was a secret to Edward._

 _Edward, still a student in college, was in his second year, taking the class all year around to distract him from his misery, kept his study locked at all times. For this reason and this reason alone, he had memories of his past life in here that did not include his wife. He put the CD in his CD player and put in his head._

 _Looking at the CD, he saw the woman he once loved. The album was called Speak Now, and in his heart and according to his screaming sister this was for him. Written by Bella. Hell, the song that she had written for him when they were dating was released on his and Tanya's wedding anniversary! She couldn't have been more obvious with this album. Edward realized this as he went to purchase it._

 _Each song on this album belonged to Bella. It was written and produced by her._

 _1\. Mine  
_ _2\. Sparks Fly  
_ _3\. Back to December  
_ _4\. Speak Now  
_ _5\. Dear John  
_ _6\. Mean  
_ _7\. The Story of Us  
_ _8\. Never Grow Up  
_ _9\. Enchanted  
_ _10\. Better Than Revenge  
_ _11\. Innocent  
_ _12\. Haunted  
_ _13\. Last Kiss  
_ _14\. Long Live_

 _Some of these songs Edward has already heard, but others he knew nothing about. Listening to the end of their song Mine, broke Edwards heat the most though. Because Bella had changed their ending in this song. To one where they were together. Where they would be together once again._

 _On the other side of the country in New York, Bella sat in her window staring off in the window sill. She should be celebrating. Her album was out, but she couldn't focus on the joy she should be feeling. All she could think about was the one person that she wanted to hear the album._

" _Bella?" Ronnie walked into her sister's room with caution. Ronnie was now twelve, she lived with her sister Bella and Emmett came around from college whenever he could. A few years ago she didn't understand her sister's pain. But now as she got older she began to understand why._

 _Bella turned to her sister, half-heartedly smiling, "Yes Ronnie?"_

" _Charlie and Mason are up?" Ronnie couldn't help but smile when she thought of her niece and nephew. They were born on December 13_ _th_ _, 2009. They had been two weeks late form their due date, suppose to be born in November. She thought it evil of Bella to name her daughter Charlotte but to nickname her Charlie, though she knew why. It was for Bella's father. Her full name was Charlotte Renee Cullen. And her son, named after his father's middle name was Mason Carlisle Cullen. Bella was able to give their namesake to their father because she didn't want the public looking for them under her name. The public didn't know the children's last name; they just assumed it was Swan. But this way, they couldn't find them._

 _Bella smiled instantly thinking of her children. They were the only thing that kept her sane now. "I'm coming." They brought her joy with every moment. Charlie looked like her but had her father's features. With auburn hair and bright green eyes like her fathers, Bella melted every time she saw her. Mason looked like his father though when he was a boy. But he had her eyes and her hair._

 _The two cheered when they saw Bella enter, reaching out to their mother saying "Ma-ma-ma-ma" Their first words had been da-da which broke Bella's heart and sent her crying for over three hours because their father disowned them._

 _Bella had gotten the papers a while ago, Edward had signed over his parent ship to her. Taking no claim of the children. When Esme found this out she wanted to call Edward and yell at him, but Bella insisted she not say anything to her son. She didn't want them to be divided. She didn't want them to have a broken family._

 _Little did Bella know that over in Forks, Esme's family had fallen far apart? Her and Carlisle still lived there it was their home. And although they kept much contact with Alice, it was Edward that they barely heard from. They could thank his new wife for that. She was sure of it._

 _Edward lived a lonely existence, never knowing of his wife's on goings behind his back. Since they were married they became less and less intimate with one another, only being together when Edward became drunk or high, so that he could forget. Edward tried staying away from that though because he didn't want that anymore. The college had made him grow._

 **WINTER- December 13** **th** **, 2011**

 _Emmett smiled so widely as they sang Happy Birthday to his niece and nephew. They were just two years old. He couldn't believe how quickly they grew._

 _Bella was on break from tour, just ending the North American leg of it in November. She was hugging her twins, as they tried blowing out the candles. She smiled in joy as she helped them._

 _Alice recorded the whole things, as she did each year. She recording introducing the twins when they were born, and for their first birthday and now their second. She and Bella had been recording the twins since birth. Trying to capture every first, so when Edward came to his senses he wouldn't have missed a thing._

 _Bella didn't want Edward back for her though; she wanted him back from their children. She wanted him to be their father like he was supposed to be. Bella was now twenty, still trying to figure it all out as she had a career and was a mother._

 _Bella looked to her dear friend Angela, who had helped her so much through it all. Along with Alice, Angela took Bella in and try and help her. She had moved to New York with Ben, to be with Bella. She was her friend, her confident, her babysitter at times, and her band mate. Bella looked to Angela for so much, because she was still beginning to trust Alice. Alice proved worthy to trust again, but she knew that it was taking time for Bella to trust her._

 _Alice accepted that._

 _The fun twist of events was James and Victoria coming into their lives. That's something both Alice and Angela could agree on was weird. But for Bella's next album, James and she actually had a duet together. Called 'the Last Time'. Bella and James had written it together, based on their relationship. They had both moved on that was proof enough, but they wanted to end the part of their lives with a song and begin their new relationship as friends._

 _It was actually Victoria's idea for this. She had taken to Bella much more than she thought she would when she meet her at prom. She hadn't expected to like Bella, but she did. She trusted her and wanted her friendship. They even worked together on a couple of songs; thought Victoria was mainly an actress. She wanted to dabble in music though and Bella felt honored that she wanted her to help._

 _On the other side of the country, an argument was taking place._

" _Edward I want a baby!" Tanya shouted at him with fake tears. "Don't you want that with me?" Tanya really didn't want a baby, but she knew that would secure their relationship further. Marriage wasn't enough anymore, she could feel him drifting, she needed to get a baby inside of her and immediately._

 _Edward rubbed his face in frustration, "Tanya, of course, I want a child. But not right now! We can't raise a baby right now! We can barely take care of ourselves! Tanya, we are both so busy! We can't possibly do that to a child!"_

 _The truth was Edward didn't want a child with Tanya. She was always gone and so was Edward, they barely had a marriage anymore. Edward was in his third year of college. He was getting ready to be applying to medical schools and everything. He didn't need to be worrying about a child on top of it all._

 _Tanya wept and Edward felt the guilt take over him. He married her making her believe he loved her. Here he was denying her what she wanted when he truly didn't love her. "Tanya, please. Give us another few years. We're not ready."_

 _Tanya felt the anger in her rise up, she yelled fine when she heard the doorbell ring. Tanya raced to the door to get the mail she knew what it was. The day before mail for those brats birthday. Alice sent Edward videos constantly of those little brats. But he never knew about it. Tanya took them and hid them._

 _She kept them hidden in her desk where she kept all of her scripts. Edward never looked in there. That's where she kept all of her secrets. Like the fact that it wasn't Bella and James that Rose heard having sex, it was Tanya and Mike having sex. She let Rose believe that it was Bella that she heard. She was in hers and Rose room._

 _Tanya looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. She needed to keep the secrets that she started._

 **SPRING- May 30** **th** **, 2012**

 _Bella took a deep breath as the final strings of her Red album came together. This album was her heartbreak._

 _She looked over the track-list as her kids screamed with laughter with their uncle Em in the background._

 _1\. State of Grace (for her kids)  
_ _2\. Red (hers and Edwards quick end)  
_ _3\. Treacherous (they're beginning)  
_ _4\. I Knew You Were Trouble (Angela's warning)  
_ _5\. All Too Well  
_ _6\. 22 (for her mother)  
_ _7\. I Almost Do (thinking of Edward)  
_ _8\. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (James haha)  
_ _9\. Stay, Stay, Stay (a continuation of Mine)  
_ _10\. The Last Time (Feat. James Hunter)  
_ _11\. Holy Ground (For James)  
_ _12\. Sad Beautiful Tragic (Her and Edward)  
_ _13\. The Lucky One (Remembering becoming famous)  
_ _14\. Everything Has Changed (Fest. Ben Cheney)  
_ _15\. Starlight (For her grandma and grandpa)  
_ _16\. Begin Again (For her mom)_

 _Bella smiled looking at the people that joined her on this album. Ben, her producer had taken a chance and broke out as an artist and was successful. He was fantastic._

 _James was honored for the songs that she had written about him, and the song that they wrote together. Although it was for the end and the complication of their once relationship, she still managed to slip Edward into there._

 _All of a sudden the door flung open "Bella!" Ronnie shouted out for her sister. She was upset and distressed. Bella ran to her asking what was wrong? If she was alright._

 _Ronnie shook her hands holding a magazine. Bella looked down to see a picture of her ex and that bitch on one of those cheap magazines announcing that they are pregnant. Bella wanted to vomit. How the hell?_

 _She dropped to her knees as she heard her brother and sister shouting to her as she fell to the floor and closed her eyes. Everything went dark._

 _Edward was fuming. How could this have happened?_

 _He waited for his wife to get home. It was almost midnight when she finally waltzed in, drunk as a skunk. She was giggling until she saw Edward and what he was holding in his hands. She smiled sweetly at him, "Isn't it so silly? They think that we are pregnant!" Tanya had the nerve to laugh, "Can you imagine? Me? Pregnant?!"_

 _Edward gave her a menacing glare, "Tanya, this magazine states that you confirmed the pregnancy."_

 _Tanya's eyes widened in fake shock, "What?! Oh, Edward, you can't honestly believe those things! It was probably when they were asking me a ton of questions and the took it in reply to one of their questions." She scoffed at him lying through her teeth, "I would never do that to you love."_

 _She watched as Edward relaxed a little more. She slowly walked towards her husband, "Come here Eddie, let me make you feel better."_

 _He didn't stop her as she moved closer to him. This pregnancy article just brought back painful memories with Bella. He needed to forget about her. Once again._

 **SUMMER- July 3, 2013**

 _Bella couldn't help but smile today. It was Alice's wedding. She and Jasper decided to get married after they graduated, with Jasper proposing last summer. They saved up as much as they could for the wedding day, though Alice definitely had enough still even from RBA._

 _Bella was in the midst of her Red tour, but she wanted to be there for Alice. She knew that she would see Edward. And for that, she was terrified. She didn't want to see him and Tanya. She didn't want them to be near her._

 _Alice hated that Tanya was coming. She was hoping that she wouldn't be able to make it, that she was going to have a shoot or something._

 _She loved every detail of her wedding. She was so excited! Bella was going to perform a song and so was Victoria._

 _Alice had become very close with Victoria, Bella, and Angela. Though she still kept in touch with Rose, and Bella knew, it wasn't the same friendship that she had before with her. Rose not more than a year ago had called her broking down crying. She finally realized the massive mistake she made._

 _Apparently instead of going to college right away, Rose stayed at home with her mom. She felt so lost and so alone. Her heart was broken and she didn't know how it all came and exploded in her face. Helen encouraged Rose to go to therapy. She didn't do it right away though. After Tanya and Edward had been married for a year, she finally agreed to go. And it opened her eyes. She figured out what she wanted to do with her life, she became a mechanic. She loved it. She loved working on old cars and running her own business, she went to school and completed her Business degree within three years._

 _Now she was starting her own business using her money from RBA to start it up. She opened her business in Port Angles and was now expanding it in Seattle. Her goal was to have her business expand across the country._

 _She called Alice not long ago though apologizing for believing everything Tanya ever said. She and her therapist came to the conclusion that she was holding onto her anger about everything that has happened, and how it even contacted back to the loss of her father who she never knew. She was projecting her anger onto Bella and couldn't stop until she was blind sided by her anger. She also apologized to Jasper as well for hurting him._

 _Both Alice and Jasper were nervous still around Rose. But she was doing much better. She had asked them to deliver two letters to the people she wanted to apologize most to but knew they were never going to speak to her if she called. And she didn't know where they lived so she knew that her best bet to get those letters to them were through her brother and Alice._

 _Bella was accepting of Rosalie's apology after Rose explained her reasoning for what she did. She wasn't friends with Rose, but she accepted her apology. It would be a long time before Rose and she ever was friends again. Rose promised that she would try to make it up to her. It took her a long time for her to come to her senses and for that she hated herself._

 _Emmett was the one that had the hardest time accepting Rose's apology. He was broken hearted over what she had done. He couldn't accept it. Rose was heart broken that he wouldn't speak to her, but she couldn't blame him thought for not wanting to speak to her. She broke his heart._

 _While talking to Rose one day on the phone, Bella tried to reassure her that he would come around. "Rose it's just going to take some time for him to figure it out. It's only been a few months since your letter. I'm sure he will accept your apology."_

 _Rose sighed on the phone, "Okay thank you, Bella."_

 _Alice and Jasper's wedding day was the first time Rose would see Emmett since they left Forks and the first time since she wrote the letter to Bella and Emmett six months ago._

 _Emmett still hadn't forgiven Rose. He was so nervous to see her at the wedding. She was one of the bridesmaids, so there definitely was no way she was avoiding her._

 _After all, Emmett was the best man at the wedding. Edward agreed to be groomsmen, but he refused to come early for the wedding, not participating in the festivities, claiming that he had to finish up applications for medical school. He was taking some time off before he went to medical school, working at a hospital for a year as a volunteer._

 _Ben was also a groomsman as well as James. Jasper knew though why Edward wasn't coming early because James was going to be there. Edward hated James but as Jasper and Emmett got to know James, he is not what the media painted him out to be. He did have problems. He was an alcoholic and abused using drugs. He was bipolar. It's a hard thing to live with. His girlfriend Victoria was good to him. She was badass!_

 _Victoria was very protective of Bella. She hated Tanya Denali; she was her rival in every way, and the fact that she hurt Bella added to the fuel._

 _The ceremony was absolutely beautiful; Alice really knew how to put together a wedding. Edward acted civilly with everyone. Bella and Emmett walked down the aisle together; Rose and Edward walked together, then Ben with Angela, and James with Victoria._

 _Carlisle walked Alice down the aisle with Angela's niece walking ahead of them with her and Jasper's dog with the rings. Alice had wanted Mason and Charlie to walk down the aisle but they were still too young to be doing that. Mason surely would swallow the rings Bella had said, they laughed and cringed thinking of how they would get those back._

 _But also, Bella didn't want Edward anywhere near her children. They were currently at the hotel where the wedding reception was taking place with the nanny. Her name was Nicole Angles. We had her thoroughly checked out, and she was overly qualified. Jasper had met her at school; she was a lesbian. That put Alice at ease when he had introduced her to Bella to be a nanny._

 _The twins were going to be turning four soon and going to pre-school. Bella reassured Nicole that she would still need her, just after pre-school and everything. Nicole loved Bella, even more so than she loved her music. She saw how true and real Bella was. It was something she would never forget._

 _Edward and Bella avoided one another the entire night. Until one moment. Edward heard this song come on and asked her to dance. Tanya had run off somewhere and Edward was tired of seeing Bella dance with James. Though it only had been a couple of times._

 _Hunger by Ross Copperman came on, and Edward asked for Bella to dance. Her heart pounded in her chest as the danced together to the music_

 ** _Hunger by Ross Copperman_**

 _One look and I can't catch my breath  
_ _Two souls into one flesh  
_ _When you're not next to me  
_ _I'm incomplete_

 _'Cause I'm on fire like a thousand suns  
_ _I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to  
_ _These flames tonight  
_ _Look into my eyes and say you want me, too  
_ _Like I want you_

 _Oh, love, let me see inside your heart  
_ _All the cracks and broken parts  
_ _The shadows in the light  
_ _There's no need to hide_

 _'Cause I'm on fire like a thousand suns  
_ _I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to  
_ _These flames tonight  
_ _Look into my eyes and say you want me, too  
_ _Like I want you  
_

 _It's like a hunger in me  
_ _Yeah, it's never ending  
_ _Yeah, I'll burn for you (I'll burn for you)_

 _It's like a hunger in me  
_ _Yeah, it's never ending  
_ _Yeah, I'll burn for you (I'll burn for you)_

 _I'm on fire like a thousand suns  
_ _I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to  
_ _These flames tonight  
_ _Look into my eyes and say you want me, too  
_ _Like I want you_

 _I got a hunger in me  
_ _I got a hunger in me_

 _Bella felt heart break with each lyric that was sung. It was them. This song was them whole-heartedly, and when the song came to an end, Bella felt her heart break all over again._

 _Edward was breathing heavy as he looked into Bella's eyes as the song came to an end, "Bella" He breathed out her name, and Bella felt a shiver down her spin hearing him say her name once again without no hatred in his voice. It killed her._

 _Victoria tapped Bella on the shoulder then whispering in her ear, "Bella, Nicole is down here, she has to go there's a family emergency she has to go to." Bella finally removed her eyes away from Edward as she turned to Vick and nodded._

 _She went to Nicole with concern on her face, "I hope everything is alright Nicole?"_

 _She nodded frantically, "Everything is fine, my sister is just going into labor and her husband isn't there, and when he isn't there I am her breathing coach."_

 _Bella's eyes went wide, "Oh my god, go quickly! I will give you your check when you come on Monday. If you can't make it don't worry about it we will make it work."_

 _Nicole looked at Bella with such relief, "Thank you, Bella." She hugged the kid's goodbye who were in their strollers now. She ran off with her purse in to tow hurrying._

 _Esme came behind Bella, reaching for her granddaughter, "Where did Nicole rush off to?"_

 _Bella picked up Mason, "She had to rush, her sister is in labor and until the husband gets there she is the breathing coach." Bella smirked remembering those days. God, that hurt!_

 _Esme laughed, "Oh I hope she makes it in time, isn't that her sisters fourth?" Bella nodded, "Babies usually come out quicker the more you have." Bella laughed, the last baby Nicole's sister had only taken two hours to come. This baby was going to be quick._

 _Edward's eyes went wide as he looked at Bella and his mother as they began walking out of the ballroom._

 _Those are my kids._

 **SUMMER- June 13, 2014, PRESENT DAY**

 **BPOV**

I was running around everywhere trying to get the flowers together and make sure the band was ready to perform once Angela and Ben came out.

It was Angela and Ben's wedding day.

And I was the performing act.

Little did I know that hell was about to break lose at their wedding.

 _ **A/N: Well? Good not good? Should I just quit this story while I am at the beginning? I really hope you like it! This is my next baby taking the steps away from the tragedy that was Already Gone and into the hope that is Are We Out Of The Woods?! Please, please, please review! I really want your feed back! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **BellaLaila87**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- It's Going Down for Real Part 1**

 **A/N: Dear Readers,**

 **I can not begin to thank you for your time and patience with me. I know I have dragged out writing this chapter, for many reasons I will not bore you with other than I couldn't find inspiration. But then the other day I logged onto here and saw your reviews at how excited you guys were to find out more about these characters and I couldn't stop writing after that. I am going to try my best to have a chapter up every Friday.**

 **Please accept my apology for writing this chapter so late. I do plan on continuing this story and finishing every last story I have on here. It is just going to take me time. Thank you so much for your patience. I love you all!**

 **Love,**

 **BellaLaila87**

 **Now on with the story ;)**

 **EPOV**

 **JUNE 13, 2014- Present Day**

I was pacing back and forth trying to figure out the next steps.

I had been conversing with the divorce lawyer that Emmett had recommended me to take. I was going over the prenuptial agreement that my father, thank god, had Tanya sign and myself. We had been married now for over five years, and according to the prenup, if we were married for more than five years and divorced then, Tanya would receive a million dollars for the divorce. Of course, she included the clause then.

I could kick myself for falling for her tricks.

When I saw Bella with my kids leaving Alice's wedding I was frozen where I was standing. All this time I believed they were James Hunter's, but when I looked at those children even from a far I knew they were mine. After the shock wore off I ran to go after them, but they were nowhere to be found. I asked the bellboy but he thought I was just trying to find _the Bella Swan_ and said he would call security if I asked again.

It all started to dawn on me all the things Tanya lied about and then as I was walking back to the wedding I ran into James Hunter himself. I looked at him completely shocked.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Hey, man I am so sorry. Didn't mean to knock into you there." He smiled kindly at me. Then he narrowed his eyes a little at me, "Hey Edward right?"_

 _I fell apart then, crying falling to the ground as the past four years hit me in waves._

" _Jesus Christ, are you okay man?" He knelt down to me putting a hand on my shoulder trying to sooth me._

" _No, no it's not I made so many fucking mistakes and I don't know the truth anymore." I was gripping at my hair trying to breathe. "God, how the hell did all this get so fucked up?"_

 _James chuckled softly then, "I think I can clear that up for you."_

 _He proceeded to tell me everything; all the lies that Rose and Tanya had put on me. That he and Bella never hooked up, that everything Bella said was completely true. But when he mentioned that I fucked up signing my rights away to my kids and that I was wrong for ignoring all the letters and videos Bella and Alice had sent me I stopped him._

" _Wait what the hell are you talking about?" I stared at him like he was crazy._

 _James looked at me with the saddest eyes, "Dude, Bella sent you papers after the twins were born discussing parental rights of the kids and for you to sign them that you would either be apart of their lives or leave them alone. You signed and checked that you didn't want them."_

 _My jaw slacked._

 _Tanya._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

To say I was livid at Tanya was an understatement. I was going to confront her that night but Emmett and James stopped me. They told me I needed to get my ducks in a row; basically, I need to get my shit together because if I confronted Tanya she would lie. That night James, Victoria, and Emmett flew with me back to LA. Tanya was away doing something or someone.

Emmett helped me go over my prenup while Victoria and James searched the place. That's when Victoria hit jackpot. She broke into Tanya's desk and found everything. The videos, the papers, the letters, everything. I cried as I read the letters and watched videos of my children growing up without me. I wanted to call Bella immediately and tell her how sorry I was.

But again I was stopped.

Emmett said that Bella would never speak to me while still married to Tanya. She didn't want anything to do with that woman, so before I confronted her, I needed to get a divorce with Tanya.

I needed to prove that Tanya was being unfaithful to me so that she would get nothing in the divorce. It was going to be our five year anniversary this August, so I have been trying to stack evidence against Tanya that she was cheating. There had been a couple of kisses, but they could say that was filming since they were her co-stars. I needed one more good deal of evidence.

I was waiting for a phone call from Jason Jenkins, a detective that Emmett and Bella considered family, and that Alice and Rose had used to figure out Bella's secret. That felt like a million years ago.

My phone rang, and I jumped, "Hello?"

"We got her Edward." I heard Jay Jenkins smiling through the phone.

I smiled so wide my face hurt a little. "Excellent."

 **BPOV**

Angela and Ben's ceremony was one of the most beautiful things I had seen in a while. Next to Alice and Jasper's of course. But it was just so them. They truly loved one another. Mason and Charlie were the ring bearer and the flower girl. They were the cutest things.

Charlie looked absolutely beautiful in her flower girl dress I had already taken over a hundred photos of her. I was a little nervous having them at the wedding just because I knew Edward had answered yes to the RSVP and was having Tanya come along as his plus one.

But for some reason, Emmett reassured me that everything was going to be fine with Edward. I got a little suspicious. Something kept nagging me telling me something was up with him, especially when James and Victoria chimed in on the matter. Emmett had been going to LA a lot this summer and had been making many a discreet phone call.

Emmett was officially two years into Law School, and he was really excited about finishing up. He was at the top of his class right now, which we all are so proud of him for it.

He had to be one of the most hardworking people I know. And what he didn't know was I was having a surprise party at the end of the year for him when he officially graduated from law school. He deserved it completely.

"Bella!" I jumped out of my thoughts and looked over to see Victoria laughing to herself, "Come on! We have to go in there!"

I laughed, "I'm coming, I'm coming." I took a deep breath as we walked out into the crowd. For some reason I was always so nervous to talk in front of small crowds, not that this was a small crowd, to say the least, it was at least a hundred people in this room. But I had no problem talking to millions of people at my shows anything smaller terrified me. I guess it was because everyone wasn't so quiet at my shows so they weren't really focusing on what I was saying exactly.

Victoria and I stood up there together, she dinged her glass with a fork and everyone focused went to us. I smiled out into the crowd, "Hello everybody, we would just like to thank you all for coming on behalf of the bride and groom, where ever they may be since the couldn't bother to be on time for their own party."

The crowd laughed, "When are those two ever on time?" Victoria laughed into the mic. We had quite the banter toast planned out.

"True, true. Anyway, we just hope that you guys enjoy the day the Victoria and I- I mean Ben and Angela planned." Again the laughter ensued.

"Please, Bella, I am pretty sure that everyone in the crowd knows that you, Ali and I planned this whole thing." Alice shouted in the background "damn straight!" Victoria was laughing with the crowd as I was, "They pretty much just wrote the vows."

"Okay, okay don't throw them under the bus completely or else they won't let us have our special surprise for the audience," I smirked at Victoria as the crowd started to whisper.

Victoria's eyes lit up, "Oh how could I forget our special surprise?"

"Well, you can be pretty forgetful." I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me. "But, before we tell you all the very special surprise we would like to introduce…"

Victoria laughed, "For the first time ever!"

We said in unison, "Mr. and Mrs. Ben and Angela Cheney!"

The doors flew open as everyone clapped and cheered and out came Charlie and Mason, the crowd laughed as they giggled standing in the doorway. Victoria and I pretended to look confused and worried as the crowd laughed but we knew the drill. Charlie and Mason ran over to us, laughing the whole way. I picked up Charlie, "Charlie, where are Uncle Ben and Aunt Angie?" I fake whispered into the microphone.

Charlie giggled, "I don't know." I couldn't help but smile at her, as the crowd laughed and awed at her cuteness.

"They said we gots to keep it a secret," Mason said giggling with his sister.

Victoria laughed, "Oh I think I know where they are." The crowd laughed, "Ladies and Gentlemen if you wouldn't mind leaving the comfort of the cocktail room please follow us into the backyard where the party will be happening."

The crowd cheered as the big sliding doors behind us opened revealing Angela and Ben on the dance floor outside.

They shouted into their microphones, "Welcome to the party!" Everyone laughed as they followed us outside to the happy bride and groom.

Victoria and I still had our mics, "You guys do know that everyone is supposed to welcome you guys to the party right?" Victoria asked them as everyone circled around the bride and groom.

Ben laughed, "Seriously, when do we ever follow traditions?" Everyone cheered, "Now let's get this party started!" Again the crowd cheered.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Angela shouted into the mic, and everyone quieted down, as she turned to Victoria and me, "You guys didn't tell them your surprise!"

"Oh right!" laughing, I turned to everyone, "Our surprise is, drumroll please." Everyone drum rolled on the table. "Karaoke!"

We all laughed at their expressions, "What did you think those songs were for that you wrote out on the invitations?" Victoria said smirking. We walked toward the DJ and removed the blanket that was on the table to reveal those spinning balls that you see at bingo and it had small papers on it. "On each of these little papers are the songs that each and every one of you selected to sing for karaoke! And no, we didn't miss one of them."

I laughed, "You see Angela and Ben are tired musicians, and I have no doubt that everyone in this room has gone to see them perform. They perform all the time, so this time Angela and Ben wanted to see their family and friends perform for them!"

The crowd groaned and laughed at this. I loved the twist. It didn't take much convincing to get Angela and Ben on board with the idea.

"Oh wait, wait, wait, that's not even the best part of the surprise," Victoria said smirking at me. I groaned remembering the bargain to the surprise. "In order to get Ben and Angela to agree to this lovely surprise, they twisted Bella's arm just a little bit but getting her to perform some of her songs." Everyone cheered, but Victoria interrupted, "But not just any songs, no, they got her to perform a couple of new songs from her new album." That got everyone shouting with excitement.

"Which brings me to the next part, no one is allowed to have a cellphone in here. Pass them up." The crowd laughed at my words as I laughed, "Oh you think I'm kidding no pass those bad boys up."

Angela walked up then, "Okay take it easy there tiger. Everyone if you walk over to your tables you will see a box in the center you will see a box. Right now it is red, once everyone has every last phone they own in there it will turn green and we can finally get the juicy songs out of Bella!" Everyone cheered. "But until the phones are all in there she won't play." I shook my head mouthing 'I won't'. "So hurry up!"

We watched as each and every one of the guests put their phones in the tables. It was funny really and made me smile that they wanted to hear. "But first, we have another special treat." I smiled looking to Victoria. "Victoria will be performing the first song of the night, Ben and Angela's song called _Nobody_." ( **A/N: Selena Gomez song** ).

Victoria chimed in, "Written by the ever so talented and charming Bella Swan." I rolled my eyes at her feeling the blush creep on my face thinking of everyone's thoughts of the song.

I motioned to the DJ and everything fell into place. The lights around the dance floor where the only ones left on as the others dimmed as Angela and Ben walked onto the dance floor. Victoria took the microphone as the music started.

 **(A/N: Nobody by Selena Gomez)**

 _No heart, no hands, no skin, no touch_

 _Can get me there, nowhere enough_

 _To love me like you do, to love me like you do_

 _No kiss, no lips, no feel, no rush_

 _Can keep me high, I swear no one_

 _Can love me like you do, can love me like you do, oh_

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you_

 _Nobody, uh_

 _Nobody, no uh_

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you do_

 _Like you, ooh_

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you_

 _Nobody, uh_

 _Nobody, no uh_

 _Nobody's ever loved me to the truth_

 _Like you, ooh_

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you_

 _Nobody, nobody ooh_

 _No oxygen, could barely breathe_

 _My darkest sin, you've raised release_

 _And it's all because of you, all because of you_

 _I don't know what it is, but you've pulled me in_

 _No one compares, could ever begin_

 _To love me like you do_

 _Hmm I wouldn't want them to_

 _Cause..._

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you_

 _Nobody, uh_

 _Nobody, no uh_

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you do_

 _Like you, ooh_

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you_

 _Nobody, uh_

 _Nobody, no uh_

 _Nobody's ever loved me to the truth_

 _Like you, ooh_

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you_

 _Nobody, uh_

 _Nobody, no uh_

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you do_

 _Like you, ooh_

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you_

 _Nobody, uh_

 _Nobody, no uh_

 _Nobody's ever loved me to the truth_

 _Like you, ooh_

 _I don't want nothing else_

 _Not when I've had the best_

 _I don't want nothing else_

 _Cause you showed me the best_

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you_

 _Nobody, uh_

 _Nobody, no uh_

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you do_

 _Like you, ooh_

 _Nobody's gonna love me like you_

 _Nobody, uh_

 _Nobody, no uh_

 _Nobody's ever loved me to the truth_

 _Like you, ooh_

 **EMPOV**

Everything is going to be fine.

Edward is going to serve Tanya the papers, and Bella isn't going to be mad at me because she didn't want to know about Edward. And she didn't want anything to do with Tanya, so she isn't going to be mad.

Well, she won't be mad for long.

Okay, she's going to be upset that I kept it from her because this was a very big secret. But there are so many good reasons why I kept it from her like the fact that Edward had no idea that he signed off his rights to his own children.

You know some of her anger is going to also be directed at Victoria and James. And also Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben. We may have included them in it to catch Tanya.

She's definitely going to be mad.

"But first, we have another special treat." I looked up to see Bella smiling towards Victoria as she introduced Ben and Angela's song. "Victoria will be performing the first song of the night, Ben and Angela's song called _Nobody_."

Victoria chimed in, "Written by the ever so talented and charming Bella Swan." Just then I saw Edward and Tanya walk in from the inside of the building. Bella hadn't noticed yet and I felt my stomach turning.

This was going to be a long night.

 **A/N: Thank you again my lovelies for your reviews! They really mean the world to me. They give me the inspiration to continue with these stories you have no idea! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you are going to love the next ;). Until next week!**

 **Love,**

 **BellaLaila87**


	3. Chapter 3

**A posting at Midnight! Surprise! I couldn't wait any longer to post this chapter. Hope you guys like!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

 **Chapter 3: It's Going Down For Real Part 2**

 **EPOV**

I had to hold myself back during the reception when I saw Bella with Charlie and Mason. All I wanted to do was push Tanya into the lake that was outside and runs to Bella and the kids.

I didn't want anything to do with Tanya anymore. All she has ever done is hurt me and use me for her own gain. Looking back, I knew she wasn't who she pretended to be. But I held on so strongly to my anger and my resentment towards Bella and what happened between us that I just let her.

It was my fault too. I should have known. But I was stupid. But her, I felt the anger boil up inside of me. She did far much worse than I ever did to her. She used me; she poisoned me against my own family and for what? Because she was jealous of Bella? So that she could say she has me? She always saw me as a possession. She didn't care if she had my love or not as long as she could say I was hers, it didn't matter.

Some ways, I still believe this was my fault though. If I hadn't started dating Tanya in the first place back in freshmen year to forget about my feelings for Bella, maybe she wouldn't have become this person. In so many ways I feel bad for Tanya because I lead her on for most of our relationship. It doesn't justify what she has done to me or to Bella, but because of what I did it made her who she is now. It's why she resents Bella so much because I chose Bella over her. And no matter what else happens in this life, I always will.

I felt my heart racing as I listened to the song that Victoria was singing. Bella had written it, or so I heard, and I could hear the beauty in it, but I could also hear the sadness in it.

I'm sure that's not how many people see it while watching Angela and Ben dance together to it, but you could see it if you weren't in a happy relationship. If you had no one, you could see how it's about someone reminiscing over a lost love. How no one would ever love you like they did. But I might just be reading into it.

"Ick, Icky Vicky is here, great this party just sucked a whole lot more." Tanya snickered and cackled as she walked over to her table. I pinched the bridge of my nose. It is only one more night. One. More. Night.

God, she made it really hard to feel bad for her.

While walking to our table I spotted Charlie and Mason sitting with Bella watching Ben and Angela dance. Charlie; she looked like a little angel in that dress. Just absolutely perfect, and Mason. God, he looked so much like Bella, he is just breath taking. He was going to be an absolute heart breaker when he was older.

Hopefully, I will get to be apart of the rest of their lives.

Emmett had warned me that Bella might not forgive me so easily and welcome me into the kid's lives. And he especially warned me to not even think of getting back together with Bella, because it most definitely wasn't going to happen.

I can completely understand that…but how could I not think of getting back together with her? God knows I don't deserve it. And I most certainly don't think it was something that was going to happen tomorrow, but in the back of my mind, I just imagined our little family together. Going on picnics, watching a family movie, and going to Disney land. I just see it all and I can't help but want it.

But there are levels of trust that needed to be gained back before that ever happened. On both our parts. She needed to trust that I won't hurt her or the children ever again, and I needed to know that she wouldn't lie to me again. Granted she lied because she wanted me gone for cheating on her, but she needed to promise to tell it to me straight.

God, there is so much we need to talk about. But first, Tanya needs to be out of the picture before any of that happens.

Just a matter of patience.

 **APOV**

Why. Is. She. Here

I thought he was serving her divorce papers? Not rubbing their relationship in Bella's face one last time!

Jasper was trying to calm me down but I couldn't focus on anything else other than killing my brother.

"Ali, are you okay?" Rose asked leaning in. She must have noticed me ripping the bread apart on my plate without eating it. I tend to shredded things when I am anxious or angry.

"Yeah, just dandy." She looked at me and raised her eyebrow, I huffed, "Come with me." I needed to vent.

 **RPOV**

I felt my head spin at everything that Alice just said. Edward was serving Tanya with divorce papers.

Finally.

But then why the hell did he bring her tonight?

We came to the conclusion that he is still waiting on the last piece of evidence or something, but Bella needed to know. We were all tired of keeping secrets from one another. But we also knew that telling Bella ourselves was not an option. We had learned that lesson the very hard way.

That's when the evil plan came into my head, "Ali, you know what? My therapist is always saying that the truth should always come from the person who is keeping all the secrets."

She scoffed at me, "Yeah, sure, Tanya is going to come clean and tell Bella everything. Right!"

I smiled wide at her, "She could with a little help from tequila."

Alice's eyes brightened up.

Let the games begin Tanya.

 **BPOV**

I tried to ignore them the best that I could.

At first, it was easy while dancing to everyone singing karaoke. I died laughing listening to Esme sing my song We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together. It had to be the best memory ever to exist! Everyone was having so much on the makeshift stage. It was getting. We were on the seventh song now, so we were setting up the band for me to sing. I was really nervous.

I truly wanted everyone to like my music. The first song that I was going to perform was You're In Love. It was another song that I had written for Angela and Ben. They just had that true rare love that was just so pure no matter how much time had passed in their relationship. They just grew together and seemed to know the next step that they wanted to take together. Don't get me wrong, they have had their problems. When Ben decided that he wanted to share his own music, Angela was a mess because she was scared that he would forget all about her going off into the world and seeing all there is to see. Meanwhile, he got that out in his teens traveling on his dad's money. She stayed at my house for three nights because she just didn't know what to do.

Each night though, Ben would be outside the door, waiting for her to come out when she was ready. I am a hundred percent sure that he stayed out there all night because one night Em stayed over and had to leave for a four AM flight and saw him out there.

Their love knows no bounds, they trust one another with their lives. And if the other isn't ready for something, they give the other time to be ready. They don't rush one another; they don't make the other feel bad about themselves. They have that healthy relationship that everyone is looking for. It is all anyone can ever ask for.

I hope for that one day.

"Bella?" I turned to see my favorite sister in the world smiling at me. Ronnie. Beautiful blue eyes, reddish blonde hair and that heart shaped face. Everyone said she looked like me just with different features, but every time I look at her I see Phil and my mom in her.

She has grown up so much since Emmett and I took her in. The fact that she was sixteen still blew my mind. I loved her more every day even when we fought. She has had plenty the drama. Especially with falling in love with one the new guitarist in my band. Queue the groan; Emmett nearly had a heart attack when he found out that she had feelings for Jake. Granted he was only nineteen just about to turn twenty, just a few years older than her but she was still a minor. When Jake got wind of it after Emmett nearly threatened his life much to Ronnie's mortification he came to me and tried to reassure me that nothing was going on between him and Ronnie. In which then he proceeded to hit on me.

Which turned into a very awkward, awkward conversation for me explaining to him that I was way too old for him- I am now twenty-four- and have a way too much baggage along with me, and that I didn't feel that way for him at all.

Yeah, that was all about a year ago when that happened. Ronnie still thinks that he is the one, which I try to tell her that it isn't that easy.

In the mean time of all this, Ronnie started looking into colleges that she wanted to go into. Julliard was number one on her list for her dance. She had fallen in love with dance once we got to New York and I took her to see the ballet. That is all she wanted to do now since she was ten. I have signed her up for dance class after dance class. One year she even took off from regular school and did a year at the School of American Ballet when she was fourteen. I was so proud, Emmett had taken her to her audition when they were offering to have a few students come in last minute for the year. She had tutors of course to complete her freshmen year of school but she loved it so much. The program only lasted for a year, but she continued to take lessons there.

Julliard had been sniffing around for her, and I couldn't be more proud. She was so dedicated and focused.

"What's up to Ronnie?" I asked as I picked up my guitar to tune it.

"The stage is all set up, and I have been warming up my vocals… so can I sing with you?" She asked shyly. She always wanted to sing on stage with me. Did I mention my sister also has an amazing voice? Talented all around.

I smiled at her, "Of course Ronnie! Do you think you're ready?" Whenever she tried something new, I always wanted to make sure she was for sure she wanted to do this. It can be pretty scary up there.

Her face lights up at my words as she nodded her head vigorously. "I'm sure."

"Then let's go!" I laughed as she jumped up and ran out there.

I walked out to the stage with my sister as the band was ready. I smiled out to the crowd. Now this, I knew how to do. "Hey everybody, I see that everyone has deposited their phones." The crowd laughed and answered with yes's. "Good. Cause I have a special song for the bride and groom. And for anyone who would like to dance please do." I looked over to Angela and Ben smiling, "This is You Are In Love."

 **(A/N: You Are In Love By Taylor Swift)**

 _One look, dark room  
_ _Meant just for you  
_ _Time moved too fast  
_ _You played it back  
_ _Buttons on a coat  
_ _Light hearted joke  
_ _No proof not much  
_ _But you saw enough_

 _Small talk, he drives  
_ _Coffee at midnight, the light reflects  
_ _The chain on your neck  
_ _He says look up  
_ _And your shoulders brush  
_ _No proof, one touch  
_ _You felt enough_

 _You can hear it in the silence, silence, you  
_ _You can feel it on the way home, way home, you  
_ _You can see it with the lights out, lights out,  
_ _You are in love, true love  
_ _You are in love_

 _Morning, his place  
_ _Burnt toast, Sunday  
_ _You keep his shirt  
_ _He keeps his word  
_ _And for once you let go  
_ _Of your fears and your ghosts  
_ _One step, not much, but it said enough_

 _You kissed on sidewalks  
_ _You fight and you talk  
_ _One night he wakes, strange look on his face  
_ _Pauses, then says, you're my best friend  
_ _And you knew what it was, he is in love_

 _You can hear it in the silence, silence, you  
_ _You can feel it on the way home, way home, you  
_ _You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
_ _You are in love, true love_

 _So it goes  
_ _You two are dancing in a snow globe, go round and round  
_ _And he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown  
_ _You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars  
_ _And why I've spent my whole life try to put it into words_

 _'Cause you can hear in the silence  
_ _You can feel it on the way home  
_ _You can see it with the lights out  
_ _You are in love, true love  
_ _You're in love_

 _You can hear it in the silence, silence, you  
_ _You can feel it on the way home, way home, you  
_ _You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
_ _You are in love, true love  
_ _You're in love_

 _You can hear it in the silence, silence, you  
_ _You can feel it on the way home, way home, you  
_ _You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
_ _You are in love, true love  
_ _You're in love_

Everyone in the room was clapping by the end of the song, some had gotten up to dance and others were holding on to their loved ones with tears in their eyes. Angela and Ben had been slow dancing and Angela was crying as they walked up to the stage to hug me.

"Thank you Bella. Love you." Angela whispered in my ear. I felt the tears starting to brim in my eyes.

"You're welcome. I love you too." As Angela pulled away Ben came in for the hug. Making me cry all over again.

"Okay, okay no more crying," I said laughing into the microphone. "For my second song, I have something a little more fun. And I hope you all like it. This is Shake It Off."

Angela and Ben both cheered as they walked down from the stage to go dance in the crowd. Victoria, James, Emmett and the kids all came to the front to dance like crazy. I had to admit this was a pretty fun song. I absolutely loved it and danced to it as often as I could in the studio.

(A/N: Taylor Swift- Shake It Off)

 _I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain  
_ _That's what people say, that's what people say  
_ _I go on too many dates,_ **laughs** _but I can't make them stay  
_ _At least that's what people say, that's what people say  
_

 _But I keep cruising  
_ _Can't stop, won't stop moving  
_ _It's like I got this music in my mind  
_ _Saying it's gonna be alright_

 **Starts dancing on stage**

 _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
_ _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
_ _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
_ _I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
_ _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
_ _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
_ _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet  
_ _And that's what they don't see, that's what they don't see  
_ _I'm dancing on my own, I make the moves up as I go  
_ _And that's what they don't know, that's what they don't know_

 **Walks over to Ronnie and sings together**

 _But I keep cruising  
_ _Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
_ _It's like I got this music in my mind  
_ _Saying it's gonna be alright_

 _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
_ _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
_ _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
_ _I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
_ _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
_ _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

 **I take the mic, and walk out into the crowd now.**

 _Hey, hey, hey!  
_ _Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars  
_ _And dirty, dirty cheats of the world you could've been getting down to this sick beat_

 **I look over to where Tanya is.**

 _My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
_ _She's like, "oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake  
_ _And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
_ _Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake_

 _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
_ _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
_ _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
_ _I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
_ _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_ **Looks at Tanya  
** _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I_ _, I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
_ _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

I felt a weight lifted off me as the crowd cheered with this song. This song was one of my babies and the fact that they loved it, put a huge smile on my face.

 **APOV**

I looked over to where Tanya was while Bella's was singing. Rose and I had sent a shot of tequila over there. Now it seemed she didn't stop taking shots. She was wobbling quite a bit. I motioned to Rose for her to head Tanya's way.

I had a good feeling about this for sure.

Now if Rose just planted her phone in the right place, we could get her to confess in a heart beat.

 **RPOV**

I took Ali's signal to go over to Tanya and offer her a hand. She was slurring and everything. So I brought her into the bathroom where they had a couch. I laid her down there so that I could get Alice. I left my phone in there with the recording on it.

"Just lay right here, Tanya, I'll get you some water." Phone on the counter, check. Now to find Alice.

 **BPOV**

I saw Rose run out of the bathroom. Wonder where the fire is. "Come on Charlie sweetie, let's try to go pee-pee on the potty." I turned to Nicole, "Do you have her pull-up diapers? I forget if I put them in the bag or-" I stopped mid sentence to see Tanya in the bathroom.

She turned to look at me, laughing, "Oh goody, you're here."

I didn't know what to do for a second. I couldn't breathe. Should I leave? No, I couldn't do that Charlie needed to go pee. Crap. Just ignore her.

"Come on Charlie," I said not taking a second glance at her.

I heard her groan, "Great, and the brats are here."

That did it.

"Excuse me?" I turned to her. Nicole looked like a deer in headlights, she pulled Charlie out of my arms and pushed Mason's stroller to me where he was asleep. "What did you just say?"

Tanya smirked, "You heard me. Your snot nosed children have ruined my life along with you." She groaned, "Edward doesn't know there his that's for sure, but he still wants you of course."

"Listen here. You call my kids any names when they are in your presence you done." I said looking at her. "I don't give a shit about Edward nor you but if you say one more bad thing about my children, don't think I won't have security throw your ass out of here."

Her mouth was gaping like a goldfish now, "Whatever. I don't care about them, I already signed Edwards rights to them away. But I can't seem to get him to want to have a baby with me. Maybe if I get one of the guys I am sleeping with to get me pregnant so he thinks it's his I don't know…"

I heard my ears ringing at her words, "You did what?"

She turned to me looking confused and then in dawned on her what she had said out loud. She covered her mouth so fast.

I started walking over to her slowly. "Did you just say that _you_ signed Edward's rights away to his own children? That _you_ took away my children's father from them? That the past five years, they could have had a father?!"

I was seeing red.

 **APOV**

Rose was leading me to the bathroom where she had left Tanya when we heard screaming.

Specifically, Tanya screaming.

Edward was near by and he started running with us.

Followed by an Emmett and James and Victoria.

And when we got in there it was pretty. Bella was on top of Tanya and she apparently had just punched her in the face. Mason was crying and Nicole, who was trying to stop Bella, had put Charlie in her stroller who was watching wide-eyed while clapping her hands together saying 'go mommy'!

Emmett, Edward, and James pulled Bella off of Tanya while she was screaming, "You fucking bitch! I will destroy you! This is all you goddamn fault I will ruin you! You fucking took my children's father away from them you ungrateful slut!"

Safe to say Bella knows what Tanya did.

 **BPOV**

To say I lost my shit was an understatement. Tanya had quite the shinner on her eye, and her nose was broken, but other than that it wasn't that bad. Sort of. I was sitting in a chair in the lobby breathing into a paper bag as Victoria helped me breathe.

Edward was hesitating every second whether to come up to me or not, but he just kept pacing and tugging his hair.

"Oh my god, please stop with the pacing," I said to him my annoyed level was high.

He looked at me with wide eyes, "Sorry." He said in a small voice as he sat in the chair across from me. I felt slightly bad, but I was angry with him and everyone else in the damn room. Well except for the kids and Nicole they knew nothing.

They had explained everything to me. How when it was Alice's wedding he found out, and that ever since he was trying to get a divorce from Tanya. And apparently, Rose left her phone recording in there to try and see if she could get Tanya to talk, and reveal that she was cheating in fact, but then I walked in. And apparently got her to reveal not only that but also that she signed the documents to the kids.

I know I shouldn't be mad at them because Emmett was right, I wouldn't have given Edward the time of day if he came to me then while still married to Tanya. I wouldn't have believed him if he said that she was the one that signed his rights away. I wouldn't have even listened to a word.

But the fact that everyone kept this from me not even giving me a little bit of a warning just pissed me off.

Finally, I pulled my face away from the paper bag and leaned against the wall. I looked at Edward who was staring at me, "Sorry if I ruined your case by attacking Tanya in the bathroom."

Everyone looked at me and burst out laughing. I didn't know what was so funny but I smiled looking at them like they were crazy. Edward just smiled looking at me, "I don't think it will ruin the case. There are no camera's in the bathroom and Rose got rid of the part where you attacked her." He smirked at me.

I nodded, "Good. She deserves everything coming to her then."

Edward looked at me remorsefully. "Bella, I can't even begin to say how sorry I-"

I lifted my hand up to cut him off, "That's not a conversation I want to have right now Edward." I looked over at Charlie and Mason sleeping, "But I do know that we need to talk about what we're going to do arrangement wise with Charlie and Mason."

Edward looked at me completely shocked. I noticed tears brimming in his eyes, "You… you would let me into their lives? After everything?"

I hesitated slightly, "I am, because they need their dad. They need both their parents. It's gonna take some time for me to trust you around them. Only visits with them. It's going to be a while before you have them for the weekend. But it's something I am willing to work on for them." I had to be an adult about this. This was the chance for them to have a father. For them to have two parents not one and a million aunts and uncles. I wanted what they needed. And they need him. I know they do because I even though I had my dad for part of my life, I needed my mom more than anything in the world. And not having either of them was torture.

Edward sobbed slightly, and put his hands into his head, then looked up at me with red eyes, "Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much."

I smiled at him and nodded. We had a lot to talk about. But I felt this weight lift off my shoulders.

Everything was going to be okay.

 **A/N: It felt so good to write about punching Tanya in the face! I cannot even tell you guys! I can only imagine how great it is reading it! Please let me know what you all think! I really love to hear what you guys have to say. And thank you again for everyone who is reading AWOOTW it means the world to me! Until next week my darlings ;)!**

 **Love,**

 **BellaLaila87**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Owning Twilight is a game that belongs with Stephanie Meyers, I just borrow the characters names.**

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Okay, so I am a little early with this chapter, but I have literally had this chapter written out since the day I released chapter 3! I just can't wait any longer, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's not as intense, but don't worry it will be ;) Love you!**

 **Love,  
BellaLaila87**

 **Chapter 4- Sorting Out the Details**

 **BPOV**

Luckily the rest of the night went without a hitch. Tanya was brought to the hospital; luckily she wasn't pressing any charges because she didn't remember what happened. She thought she fell on the floor.

She did, however, remember what she said in the bathroom, she just didn't remember who she said it too. According to Alice, who went with Edward and Tanya to the hospital, Tanya tried to convince Edward that she was just drunk and didn't mean anything she said. But it seems Edward took that moment to serve her with divorce papers.

To say she was not happy was an understatement. Alice videotaped her threatening Edward, threatening his life and everything. It was very intense. But his lawyer said to send it to him.

Their court date was a week from Monday.

"God I wish I could have seen you beat the crap out of Tanya," Angela said sighing as I got her ready to head out for her honeymoon. "That would have been the high light of my night, even above getting married." I laughed at that. "Ben would say the same thing!" She protested as Victoria scowled her for what she said while rolling her eyes.

"I would!" We heard Ben's muffled voice through the door where he was getting ready also, agreeing with Angela. Everyone in the room broke out laughing.

"God, I wish it was me that had punched her," Victoria said through her laughter.

"I'm surprised you haven't already punched her." Victoria flicked Angela at what she said. Both laughing again. I looked at them smiling. I loved both of them so much, they were like sisters to me. I never thought I would be friends with someone dating James let along be friends James. I really feel like I have grown up. I am trying to be an adult. But it can be really hard sometimes. It can be scary.

"Why the frown, Bella?" Victoria asked, rubbing my arm to get my attention.

I sat down on the chair by the vanity trying to get all my thoughts straight. "God guys how am I going to do this? I just started getting over him. Accepting that I'm a mom and that's it. That I don't want anything romantically, that I am not ready. He is stirring up these old feelings mixed between the loving part we had and the hatred. How am I supposed to bring him into their lives? How do I even introduce them to him? Let alone explain why he wasn't in their life from the beginning? Obviously, they won't ask that now, but what about in the future? And how do I explain to them why we aren't together? This is just too hard. Or at least it is going to be in the not so distant future."

"Bella, breath." Victoria was sitting in front of me, as I tried to breathe as the anxiety took over the whole situation. "It's not going to be easy Bella. But you know that it is the right thing to do. All they need to know if that their mom and dad had problems when they first had them, but they worked them out and they moved forward with them and now they are going to have their dad in their lives. And how to introduce them? Just show them the picture you showed them of their dad when they asked, and tell them that he is here and he wants to get to know them. And if they ask why just say because he loves them and he is sorry he missed so much. And then bring Edward in."

"No way of telling them is going to be perfect Bella. But you know that they can't go on now without their father now that he wants to be a part of their lives." Angela said rubbing my shoulder soothingly. "If they ever found out that you intentionally kept him away from them, I don't know if they would forgive you for that."

I leaned my head on Victoria's shoulder, "I know you guys are right. Thank you, I needed voices of reason and not the panic in my head taking over my decision making." I sat up and turned to Angela smiling, "Now enough about me let's get you sexy for your honeymoon." Laughing, they got up from where they were and Victoria threw Angela's lingerie in the air teasing her for how much she was brining, there was more of that then regular clothes.

Baby steps.

 **EPOV- Week Later**

The papers were finalized this morning, and it felt like a weight was lifted off of me. We had several agreements about what was going to go down with the media. None of the details of the divorce will be leaked for my sake and Tanya's. Tanya agreed to that in a heartbeat, because to say the least, the divorce was happening because of her.

She wasn't receiving a dime of my money from my family, she kept her shares from her movies and I kept my money. Those were the terms of the prenup.

In interviews, she wasn't to speak of Charlotte or Mason; she wasn't allowed to mention Bella at all either let alone details about me. She wasn't allowed in insinuate anything either that can be interpreted into something else.

Tanya remained silent throughout the whole entire thing, never making eye contact with anyone in the room other than the lawyers. She looked defeated. She had been keeping these secrets for so long, that she just looked done, but she also had the expression that I had, she looked relieved. Probably because she didn't have to worry about letting anything slip up anymore. And also, because she could stop pretending all the time.

At the end of it, I received the letters and videos Bella had sent that were evidence to show that Tanya was hiding them from me.

Walking out of the courtroom, I thanked my lawyer a thousand times. Then I ran off to my car, because I had a flight to catch to New York. My stuff had already been sent to my new apartment there which is about a block away from Bella's place. Emmett had met up with them to make sure nothing was missing or taken. Alice was there to set up furniture and decorate the place, I can only imagine what the place looks like, I made the mistake of telling her to do what she thought would look good.

I even got my internship at the hospital in the city to start in October. It was June now, but I wanted some time to get to know the kids, and they were really great about my situation. A lot of interns started around that time too, so it worked out.

Bella and I had been talking on the phone each day discussing the important things with the kids. For one we were going to have to meet with a lawyer to show that I am a parent in the kid's life. I didn't want the kids to one day find out that there were papers that showed I signed away my rights to them.

I still can't believe Tanya went that far as to sign my rights away. Bella and I had a long talk about that. I still remember her words, "Edward, I know it can't be easy getting over everything that has happened between you and Tanya, but you can't focus on the past. Focus on what is happening now, which you get the chance to know your kids. You get to be a part of their lives now."

While on the plane, I kept repeating her words in my head. I needed to be in the right mindset for tomorrow because tomorrow I was meeting my kids.

 **Ronnie POV**

"I just don't understand this Bella. Why are you letting him back into your life?!" I shouted at my sister. How could she do this? I mean, after everything that has happened between the two of them? That she is letting him into her life.

"Ronnie I don't expect you to understand why this is happening, but you need to respect my decision and respect Edward when he is here." Bella wasn't even looking at me she just continued making dinner. Emmett walked in then.

I turned to him, "Did you know about this?"

His eyes went wide, "What are you talking about Ron?" He put his stuff down and went over to hug to wash his hands at the sink.

"Oh play dumb, you know what I'm talking about! The fact that our sister is letting that scum ball back into her life and letting him see the kids!" He is so full of it. I hate it that they leave me out of discussions that are clearly extremely important! This is something that a family should discuss!

Emmett's eyes got dark as he turned to look at me, "Ronnie, you don't know the whole story about that. Bella made the decision to bring him back, and I support that decision and so should you. This is something that is important to Bella and you need to understand that no kid should be without a father. You should know."

I scoffed at him, "Oh don't try and appeal to me with talk of dad's. He cheated on Bella! He signed away his rights to his kids! How are you not seeing that he is a bad person?"

Bella slammed the knife onto the cutting board, "Ronnie that is enough!" She shouted at me, "If you listened to a damn word I said and let me speak you would know that Edward wasn't the one to sign those papers! It was his ex-wife. And I am not taking Edward back! He is here for the kids, he is not coming into my life romantically it is for them and only for them!"

I felt the angry tears brim in my eyes. I hated it when I was wrong, I hated it when she threw information in my face that I didn't know about. I especially hated it when I had nothing to say back at her. She was the queen of that, and it annoyed the living crap out of me. She thinks she knows everything.

"Guys let's try to calm down, this is clearly something we need to all sit-down and discuss." Emmett is always the voice of reason between the two of us. Not that Bella and I argued a lot, but when we did, it got ugly as you can tell. She was just infuriating sometimes. She would say the same thing about me no doubt.

"Please don't lawyer us Em." I groaned as we sat around the table to discuss the conversation at hand.

Em rolled his eyes, "You clearly need it. Now each of you presents your sides neither interrupting the other and then we will come to a conclusion on how to move forward."

Bella rolled her eyes, but spoke, "I'll go first I guess." She turned to look at me, "Edward just got a divorce from Tanya because he along with Emmett, Victoria, and James found proof that Tanya has been sabotaging his life and poisoning him against everyone, not that he isn't to blame for some of it, he believed every word she said. But she hid the videos and letters Alice and I sent of the kids, she signed the papers that I sent for Edward to look over, saying that Edward gave up his rights to them, and she convinced him that James was their father. And since I kept them out of the media, he has never seen them before to realize they are clearly not James' kids. We have been talking almost every day this week and came to the agreement that this is going to be strictly about the kids. I made it clear that there wasn't going to be anything between us, not now probably not ever. We clearly couldn't trust one another in a relationship, but we needed to trust one another in a co-parenting relationship. One condition I had for him was that he starts seeing a therapist while getting to know the kids. He has trust issues which are completely understandable with everything that has happened." Bella took a breath. "We don't have every detail planned out, but we are taking each step slowly and carefully for the kid's sake."

My mind was reeling with all that information. I looked to Emmett and he nodded for me to go, "I didn't know all of that. I'm glad he separated from that witch. But it doesn't change the fact that even though he knew you were pregnant he still held on to his resentment towards you and ignored you guys." Bella tried to interrupt, but Emmett held up his hand, "Which I am guessing is also why you are having him go to a therapist." She nodded her head. I knew she would have thought of that. "It still doesn't change my feelings about him though. When I came into your guys lives, Edward destroyed you. He broke you and I just don't want to see that happen to you again. And I know, I know you are saying you aren't going to get back together with him, but what happens when those old feelings come back again? If you feel that spark that you used to have? I just don't want to see you get hurt Bella." I felt the tears coming around again. But I held them in, I was known as the emotional and irrational one around here. I knew they said that because I was a teen, but I needed them to see that I was being adult about this. I may be only sixteen, but I like to think I know what I am talking about.

Emmett nodded his head, "You both make really good points. And I think we can come to an agreement so that neither of you is worried." He turned to Bella and I smiling, "You guys need to trust one another. Ronnie, you need to understand that Bella is doing this for Mac and Charlie, and for nothing else. And Bella if you feel old feelings come up between the two of you, asks one of us to be around the two of you so that you don't feel overwhelmed. You and Edward need to figure out how your relationship is going to be without romantic entanglements getting in the way." He looked between the two of us again, "Can you guys agree to that?"

Bella looked at me then to Emmett and then back to me, "I can agree to that."

I rolled my eyes, "Me too."

Emmett grinned, "Fantastic, meeting adjourned. Now, to eating!"

Bella and I laughed at him and his geeky lawyer ways. "Okay Em, stop being such a goober and come help me finish making dinner since you want to eat so badly, one of us needs to take Ronnie to her dance lesson at 8 pm."

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett got up and ruffled both of our hair, followed by us shouting together 'Emmett!'

A thought crossed my mind as I watched Emmett while cooking with Bella. "You know Emmett you have got to be the most levelheaded guy I know," I said. "You always want everyone to be happy with one another to move on and have peace in their life instead of holding on to anger and resentment."

Bella narrowed her eyes at me. She knew something was coming. I always lead with a compliment. "Thanks, Ronnie, I like to think I am." He said smiling. "Hopefully I'll make a good lawyer."

I smiled at him, "I think you will." He just smiled and continued mixing the potatoes. I waited a second before I continued, "I was wondering though. You can be so forgiving and understand about so many different things, why can't you be that way with Rosalie?"

Bella shook her head while cutting the bread, whispering under her breath, "Here we go."

"Because that is a completely different situation, Veronica." Eh, he pulled out the full name. He wasn't looking at anyone but the potatoes now. I could hear the strain of anger coming through his voice.

"Is it though? I mean what Rose did to you was screwed up I agree. But what Edward did to Bella was far, far worse, and yet you encouraged her to forgive him and move on with her life." Emmett was about to say something as he looked at me, and I held up my hands in surrender before he could. "Hey, I'm just saying you want everyone to be at peace with everyone, why don't you forgive her? Bella forgave her. I think it would be the healthy thing for you to let go of your anger and move forward in your life." Bella gave me a look as if to say 'you had to bring this up?', "I'm just saying."

I walked out of the room to go get dress and let him think about it for a while. No need to spread hypocrisy in this family again.

 **EmPOV**

I was clenching my jaw while mixing the potatoes. I threw the spoon into the pot and gripped onto my hair. "God I hate it when she lawyers me right back."

Bella laughed softly, "She does do a very good job of it. It would be nice to have two lawyers in the family. With different specialties so that I can use you guys for different events." Bella smirked, but then saw my face and sighed, "Okay, listen Em. She makes a good point. I know that, but if you aren't ready to forgive Rose, you aren't. You just need to take some time."

I shook my head, "But she's right. Edward dragged you through hell and back and yet here you are putting aside your differences and taking care of your kids together. You have forgiven his mistakes and are letting go of what happened and moving forward to have a healthy family for your kids."

"But that's the big difference Em." She said putting her hand on my shoulder, "We have kids together. That's the major difference of me forgiving Edward compared to your forgiving Rose. I don't know if I would have forgiven him if the kids weren't around. I will never know if I would have trusted him again." Her eyes were filled with sympathy, "But what I do know is that once I let go of the anger I held towards Edward, Rose, and Alice, hell once I forgave mom and dad and everyone I found peace. I was happy again. I feel happy right now knowing that things are going to change for the better. You don't have to spend time with her, you don't have to get back together with her." I scoffed at that, "But you should try to forgive her. Because it will make you feel so much better. I promise."

I took her words in then nodded, "I'll think about it. Thanks, B."

Bella smiled at me with that sweet smile. "Okay, now get back to the potatoes before they burn." I shoved her jokingly and got back to stirring. She turned back to making green beans and putting the chicken into the oven.

I swear she always knows the right thing to say to me whenever I am having a conflict with something. If my sister could move forward and be brave and positive about everything that has happened to us, then I think I could try to forgive Rose for what she did. But there was no way I was getting back together with her. We just didn't work as a couple and I had to make that clear. She needs to know that me forgiving her wasn't an invitation for us to rekindle anything between us.

God, I hate it when they are both right.

 **EPOV**

I was trying to breath; today was the day that I was meeting Charlie and Mason. I was really scared but excited all at the same time. I had a serious talk with my parents last night about everything that was going on today. They basically told me to be careful how I approach the kids, and to not expect too much from them; they are going to probably be shy the first time around, and are not going to know how to approach me. It's gonna take time for them to warm up to me and it was something I should prepare myself with.

I was meeting with my therapist that Bella's therapist had recommended for me to start seeing. She wanted me to see someone and to work on my trust issues. I realize now that I have them, which is why I have been reacting so bad. I should have realized that a long time ago, that with Bella leaving when we were kids, that I felt I couldn't trust her to stay. And then everything that happened with Tanya just added more fuel to the fire that I couldn't trust anything or anyone. Talking with my parents more and more about it helped too. They were going to try and help as much as they could with parenting. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was nice to know they were going to be there every step of the way to help me even after everything that I have done. I really don't deserve anyone's forgiveness.

Bella felt that meeting in the park would be a good idea. A natural environment she said. She felt that it would be best to meet in the middle ground, not on either one's "turf". I laughed at that and so did she, it sounded silly but it made sense that if we were going to start fresh we would meet on common ground.

It was two o'clock now; I was sitting on the bench in central park where Bella wanted us to meet. I looked around and I finally saw them. Bella was wearing a light pair of blue jean shorts, with white tennis sneakers, a Yankees hat with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and a light blue tank top. Charlie was wearing her hair up in pigtails with pink ribbons, and a pink sundress with little white sneakers. Bella said she was going through her pink phase; last month was orange so she was grateful for the change in color. Mason was wearing a mini Knicks basketball outfit with little black basketball shoes. Mason apparently was obsessed with basketball, and that's what his clothes consisted of. I appreciated every detail Bella told me about them; I hated it that I don't know my own kids, but with time I would learn everything about them.

Bella smiled and waved at me. Charlie looked curiously at me, and Mason looked confused. I smiled and stood up waving at them.

"Hey, Edward." Bella let go of the kid's hands and went in to hug me. I felt relief fill me as I hugged her. Some things never change I suppose. Just having her near me calmed me down so much.

"Hey Bells." I smiled at her as she pulled away from me. I looked towards the kids and smiled softly at them. "Hi."

Bella looked towards the kids and kneeled down to them. "Guys, I want to introduce you to someone that you haven't met yet."

"He's our daddy right?" Charlie said smiling looking at me excitedly. It warmed my heart to hear her call me that.

Bella smiled at Charlie, "Yes Charlie, this is your guy's dad. His name is Edward, and he wants to spend time with you guys."

Mason looked at me curiously, "Why?"

Bella looked thoughtfully at him, it was hard to explain no doubt. "You know how you spend time with me, sweetie? And how I take care of you guys, making you food, taking you to school and playing with you guys and putting you to bed?" He nodded his head, "That's how you spend time with a dad too. But you have to show him how because he's new to being a daddy."

"Oh." He looked at me and smiled, "Okay." He walked in front of me and reached out for my hand, "Come on, let's go play on the playground, mommy does that too so you have to also."

Charlie grabbed onto my hand too, and then looked back at Bella. "Come on mommy! You got to show daddy how to be a dad he has a lot to learn." She said looking so serious as she tugged me forward with Mason.

Bella and I silently laughed at the cuteness. I felt my heart soaring at how accepting they were of how being a parent is. I know it was going to be different for when they were older, but for right now they are happy that I am here right now. They don't know to ask why wasn't I here before or why I am here now. What they care about is if I know how to be a dad right now.

 **BPOV**

I knew they would like him instantly. Edward is an annoyingly likable person. It didn't surprise me one bit that they warmed up to him so quickly. Everyone told him and I that it would take some time, but I know my kids. Once they know someone is okay for them to be around, they warm up to them like a fire.

I was sitting on the blanket with a sleeping Charlie, while Edward was pushing Mason on the swing. Mac was just laughing while Edward was telling him a joke. "Mommy?" I looked down and saw Charlie looking sleepy eyed.

I smiled down at her, "Yes sweetie?"

"Is dad gonna stay awhile?" She asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, until we have to go home for dinner then-" She interrupted me though.

"Noooo, I mean is daddy going to stay forever?" I looked at her slightly shocked, she looked down at her shoes, "Mac and I heard Aunt Ronnie talking to somebody about how daddy left and never came back before. Is he going to stay now?" She didn't look upset about anything, but anyone could tell she was curious.

Note to self; kill Ronnie later for not paying attention to the kids while babysitting and talking about extremely serious stuff around them. "Come here, sweetie." She crawled into my lap and looked up at me, "Daddy had to go for a little while, but he is here to stay now. He doesn't want to go. He wants to be here with you guys." I looked over and saw Edward had stopped the swing and was kneeling next to Mason who was looking down at his shoes shyly. Clearly, he was having the same conversation with Mason. Going to kill Ronnie.

"You promise?" She asked holding out her pinkie. I smiled at her, and I locked my pinkies with her.

"I promise." I kissed her on the nose and hugged her.

Ronnie is soo dead.

 **EPOV**

I walked Bella, and the kids back to their house. It was nice spending the day with them. I really loved it. Both of them were really sleepy, we had gotten some pizza and decided to take them up when they started to fall asleep in their chairs. Bella was holding Charlie while I held on to Mason. His tiny little arms were wrapped around my neck.

I had a good talk with Mason too. Apparently, Ronnie had been talking with someone on the phone about me, and he wanted to know if I was going to stay now. By the looks of it, Bella was having the same conversation with Charlie.

I hated it that Ronnie didn't like me. I never got know her, I didn't really know about her until it was too late. I understand why she would talk badly about me, but I really wish she didn't do it in front of the kids.

Bella handed Charlie off to me while she tried to unlock the door. I don't know how Bella could carry both of them at the same time; even to me carrying the two of them was a lot.

Bella got the door open and tried to take Charlie for me, but I just told her to lead me where their room was. Once we got into their room, I gave Charlie to her so she could lay her down.

I took Mason's shoes and jacket off. Bella grabbed out their pj's and we got them already while they were groggy. I kissed them goodnight, then walked out with Bella.

I headed to the front door, "Thank you so much again, Bella, for today. I had a really great time with the kids today." I smiled at her, I didn't want to over stay my welcome. She made it clear that we would interact with the kids.

Bella smiled, "No problem Edward they had a really great time." She sighed shaking her head looking at the door at the end of the hallways, "And I'm sorry about Ronnie. She was watching the kids earlier yesterday before I got a chance to explain everything to her. I'm going to talk to her about what happened. It's not okay for her to be talking about you around the kids."

I smiled softly and shrugged my shoulders, "Thanks, but I don't blame her for talking badly about me. I would prefer if it wasn't around the kids, but I understand where it is coming from."

"It doesn't make it right though." She said with a tight smile. She looked over in the kitchen, "Do you want a cup of coffee to go?"

I so badly wanted to say yes but I remembered what my mom said 'Don't push your limits, Edward'. "I'm right around the corner, I'll be fine, but I'll take a raincheck." I smiled at her. She nodded her head. Opening the door I turned her, "Goodnight, Bella."

Bella smiled up at me, "Goodnight, Edward."

It was going to be okay.

 **A/N: Fwh, not a lot of drama thank god! But don't think that that is going to go away. I have a little something in-store for the drama scene that surprisingly doesn't involve destroying Bella's life. Off to cause drama for another! And I think her name rhymes with pose? Beats me, until next week ;).**

 **Love,**

 **BellaLaila87**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers!**

 **I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE! Apparently, I thought I had uploaded the chapter on Friday like I always do until I noticed no one was reading the story. At first, I thought it was a horrible chapter and I was thinking of rewriting it, then I realized I had only updated it to the DOC Manager :/. SO I sincerely apologize for the mess up! I will have the next chapter ready for Friday so sorry again!**

 **Love,**

 **BellaLaila87**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the work called Twilight, that is Stephanie Meyers game.**

 **Chapter 5- Old Memories Stirred Up**

 **VPOV- August 18, 2014**

The last two months had been going really well for Bella and Edward. Edward was getting into the swing of things with taking care of Charlie and Mac. Bella still wasn't ready though for him to take the kids for the weekend. It made her nervous which is understandable.

Tonight though, the lady adults were going out to celebrate. Bella just released her single Shake It Off, Rose just opened four car garages' in four different states including New York, and Alice just launched her first outfit on the runway and I finally decided my team for my new album. There were many reasons to celebrate tonight. A girl's night out wasn't a bad idea.

Plus we were getting to meet Rose's new boy toy. She said his name was Roy or something? They had been going out for a few months ever since she opened a garage shop in LA. She decided to move out here though because she decided to open her headquarters here. She would have to fly a couple of times back and forth between here and Seattle but she was excited about her future.

Not going to lie I hated Rose on Bella's behalf for a long time, but once I got to know her, I really enjoyed her company. I even got a little one on one time with her when Bella and Ali couldn't come. I really got to know her. Even yelled at her but we cleared the air.

"Bella, move your tush!" I shouted through the door. She wasn't one to normally take a long time, but tonight she was slow as a snail. I looked at Edward, joking with him, "How do you make this woman move?! She is so slow!"

His eyes got wide, holding up his hands as if to wave a white flag, "Don't look at me! I know nothing and think nothing." Good answer.

"Smart answer!" Bella shouted through the door. I smiled; their relationship has gone from co-parenting to being friends, which I think is really healthy for them.

"Bella I know as much as the next person how important a perfect outfit is but you have been taking forever!" Alice shouted at her. Alice cracked me up, and she wasn't wrong. She took just as long.

Bella whipped the door open glaring at us, "I can't find anything to wear!"

I scoffed, "You get free clothes every other week move out of the way!" Alice and I walked into the room and started putting an outfit together. Black leather skirt with a rainbow tank top, hair pulled back with diamond stud earrings and red heels.

"There, done! Was that so hard?" Alice said walking out of the room.

"Oh, like you have room to talk! You take longer than I do half the time." Bella scoffed at Alice then turned to Edward worried, "Are you sure you're okay to watch the kids tonight by yourself? Because I can stay home and hang out with you guys and-"

"Bella. I am fine I promise, you haven't had a night out in forever. Go! The kids and I will be fine!" Edward said standing up and motioning her towards the door. "Besides Emmett is going to come by in another two hours to just hang out for a while with Jasper. It's going to be okay."

"Okay well, don't let the kids near the stove, and don't let them have any sugar after 8 pm and the fire extinguisher is under the sink." She said naming off everything and anything that came to her mind. "And make sure that the balcony door is locked. With the safety locks that the kids can't get into."

"Bella, what do you think is going to happen?" Alice said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Her mind reaches weird places," I whispered to Alice as we laughed quietly.

"Okay I got it, while the kids are setting the stove on fire from their sugar high I will grab the fire extinguisher to hose them down, while they jump off the balcony, now go!" Edward said laughing at Bella's face.

She looked at him wide eyed, "That's not funny Edward." He closed the door on her, "You better be kidding!" She shouted at the door.

"Go!" He shouted to us from the other side of the door.

"Okay let's go before you get us in trouble with the neighbors." I grabbed Bella's hand and motioned for Alice to get a move on. We still need to pick up Angela. We were meeting Rose at the club. I looked at Bella as she kept looking back at the apartment, "Bella! It is going to be fine, the kids will be fine, and Edward will be fine, chill!"

She shook herself out of her thoughts, "Okay, okay fine. It's going to be fine."

Geez, I forgot how dramatic she could be.

We picked up Angela and met up with Rose at the club. And something was off.

Looking at Rose I noticed she had more makeup on, and she looked so tired. She told us it was just from the jet lag. She had been flying around like crazy lately making sure her places were in good shape, but we all could tell there was something up.

Bella was really concerned for her, as was Alice. They knew Rose better than anyone and they started having silent conversations every time Rose went off to take a phone call. She looked like she was about to be in tears, so we all followed her. We didn't want her going out there alone especially when she had a few drinks and was crying. Some most of happened to her guy.

"Bella, what do you think is wrong?" I said but I stopped short as I saw her with a guy. "Oh god no."

"What, what's wrong Vick?" Then she turned and saw whom I saw and I could have sworn I heard her growl, "That son of a bitch! Get the hell away from her!" Bella charged at Rose as she saw her fall down. Alice and Angela shouted after Bella, not seeing what had just happened, but then began to scream as they saw Rose. They followed Bella's lead but taking different tactic's then she did like calling 911. But I couldn't breathe I couldn't move.

This can't be happening.

 **EPOV**

The guys were finally over, and we were catching the game. I had invited Emmett, Jasper, Ben and even James. James and I weren't exactly best friends that is for sure, but we got a long well. I could see why Bella had been with him. He was a loyal human being, always putting others before himself when it came to the ones he loved. But he wasn't afraid to call you out on your shit.

We all got the kids to bed, Ronnie got home not too long ago exhausted from dance and ready to pass out. Emmett asked if she wanted to hang out with all of us, but she looked at me and said no thanks. I was still not a fan of hers. Emmett told me it wasn't something to that would happen soon. She was really protective of Bella.

James actually told me that if I show her that I am not here to hurt Bella and that I am here to be her friend and to take care of the kids, she will warm up to me. Apparently, he had a hard time with Ronnie too when he first came back into Bella's life. She had learned to use the Internet at 11 or 12 and started googling Bella and her life.

He gave me a lot of advice on what to do when coming back into their lives. It wasn't going to be easy, but it really did help to have him on my side. One more than I already had.

We were enjoying the night as the game continued to play. We all had a couple of beers and made some snacks from the pantry. I never imagined being able to do this with old friends and new. I felt really blessed in this moment as I realized that even though I had gone through so much in the last five years, I had so much more to gain now. I prayed that nothing would stop me.

The house phone rang as the game was winding down and Emmett went to get it. I didn't feel quite comfortable answering the phone since I didn't live here. Here we thought tonight was going to be a relaxing night. We didn't expect Emmett to start screaming from the phone call though.

 **EMPOV**

"Sir, you need to come down to the hospital right away, your sister has been apart of a brutal attack, and other friends of yours here have been a part of it as well. Some have asked for your representation as it appears that you are a lawyer." Dr. Wilson said as he continued to speak, "I suggest you do since your sister was also one to assault a man as well." I felt my heart racing as I yelled out to James.

Hearing the police and doctor tell me to get to the hospital immediately. That Bella had been attacked. That Royce King was involved made me sick to my stomach. James wasn't going to take this well, but he needed to know. I just hope that he wouldn't do anything stupid once we got to the hospital.

I ran back into the living room in a panic with the phone looking for James. "James." He looked over at me and his face darkened, "It's Royce. It's not Victoria, but it's Bella we have to go down to the hospital now!"

James leaped out of his seat. Edward was panicked, Ben and Jasper volunteered to stay with the kids and Edward so that they could explain what was going on to him, while James and I went to the hospital.

A lawyer was needed present and this could get ugly.

 **RPOV**

I wanted to throw up as I was being treated next to Bella. I had a black eye and a broken wrist. Bella had a fractured collarbone and a sprained wrist. She looked over at me and reached with her non-hurt hand and grabbed onto my arm, "This was worth protecting you, Rose. Don't feel bad okay? He could have done much worse to you if I didn't step in."

But how could I not feel guilty? If I had just answered my phone sooner none of this would have happened.

Just then I felt someone grab my chin, it was Victoria. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault Rosalie Hale. He is scum." She backed up a pace as she spoke, "It's not your fault you didn't answer soon enough, it's not your fault you didn't get off work on time. It is not your fault." I felt my heart leaping in my chest. How did she know all of this? She turned to me with the saddest eyes. "I dated him when I was young. I was maybe 17. I dated him until I was 19. I lived with him when I turned 18 and that's when he started abusing me. I finally left when I met James. He saw me, somehow he saw me when I was at my lowest and he was my friend and held my hand until I finally couldn't take it anymore and I got out. We went to rehab together. I want for depression he went for his drug abuse." She was sitting in front of me and wiped my tears away. "Rose, this isn't how it's supposed to be. You're supposed to be happy. He isn't what you deserve."

I pulled back when she said that. "Don't I deserve it though?" Both she and Bella looked at me like I was crazy. I felt the tears flowing as I looked at Bella, "After everything that I have done to you, to your family don't I deserve this just a little? Don't I deserve the gruesome part of life? I was horrible. For years I was a horrible person and I didn't care who I hurt to get what I wanted." I looked down, "I don't deserve to be happy when I hurt everyone who came across my path. I hurt my own _family._ My mother, my brother, my best friends! Can you honestly say that I don't deserve a shitty guy? That I don't deserve to be hit? When I took away everything from you Bella?" She looked at me, with her mouth hanging open. She was about to speak but was interrupted.

"Well isn't that the stupidest thing I have ever heard." The three of us wiped our heads to see Emmett and James looking at us with a doctor. Emmett was the one who spoke. I felt my heart race. Emmett walked towards me with the saddest eyes, I didn't want his pity, but I never felt safer than him looking at me.

"Rosalie Hale, you do not deserve this." Emmett said looking at me, but staying where he was, "No one ever deserves something like this to happen to him or her. You may have done bad things in your life, but that doesn't mean you deserve to be harmed because of those actions. This is not how you pay for what you did. You pay for what you did by apologizing and working you way back to trust." He looked down at my feet, "The only way I will forgive you, Rosalie, if you forgive yourself for what happened. And to press charges against this asshole."

My heart was racing when I tried to listen to what he said. I wanted to believe his words. It was going to take some time for me to forgive myself for what I did. I never thought of it that way. Forgiving myself for my mistakes. But if it finally meant Emmett would forgive me, whether that means we will be friends again or not, I was going to try. I looked at him finally and waited for him to look back at me. Once he did I responded. "I'll try to forgive myself." He nodded his head, "But if you could find someone you know who can help me press charges against him, that would be great."

Bella spoke then, "For me as well thank you. But I might need a different lawyer since I assaulted him first and broke his nose and jaw." Everyone laughed at her words, and I felt the weight lifting off of me as all the truth came out again. I wanted to be free finally. And now I could be.

I now knew that one day, I could have my family again.

 **A/N: So? What do you guys think? I am intrigued to hear! Let me know! Until next week!**

 **Love,**

 **BellaLaila87**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you so much for your patience, I have to apologize for not posting on time once more. It has been quite a crazy few weeks, I had a lot of problems following hurricane Irma and then I was very fortunate enough to find a new job and it all just piled up until I just didn't have enough time to catch my breath. So please forgive me and thank you for your patience again.**

 **BellaLaila87**

 **Chapter 6- Just A Touch of Romance & A Dash of Jealousy **

**BPOV**

I saw red when I saw Royce shoving Rosalie to the ground and getting ready to hit her. Rosalie and I still aren't there yet, being the friends that we once had been. I would say we are more acquaintances, but when Royce showed up all I could think of was Victoria, and getting him the hell away from Rose. Sure, I got a fractured collarbone from it, but I knew I couldn't let that happen to another one of my friends.

Rosalie admitted she stopped going to her shrink once she started seeing Royce for over a month. She was scared of the judgment that she would receive from her. I told her that her therapist wouldn't judge her; she would want to help her. But when you are in that kind of fear and are thinking of someone else and not yourself, you aren't thinking logically.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Emmett started talking, "How are you feeling?" Emmett asked looking concerned every other second. We were in a private room after they did the x-ray. They were going to have to take me into surgery. Not such a clean break it seemed.

I smiled trying to soothe his worry, "I'm feeling okay, Em, I promise. They have me on the happy drugs so I am feeling pretty good." He laughed at that, but the truth was no amount of happy drugs could stop this from hurting. It did not feel good. But I could never tell Emmett that. He already was feeling horrible with what happened to me, but he didn't need to feel guilty. I'm not sure why he feels guilty for these things he can't control.

Just then the doctor walked in, and I swear to god if I wasn't in so much pain my jaw would have dropped and there would have been some drool. I felt my face flush at the thought and could kick myself for thinking like that because this doctor could rival with McDreamy.

"Hello, Ms. Swan, I am Dr. Robert Stevens, I will be performing your surgery today." He smiled down at me, "I hear you got into a messy fight?" You could see the concern in his eyes as he said that as I nodded my head agreeing with him. "Well, you have nothing to worry about, the man in question is being watched like a hawk. And you did quite the number on his jaw, I have never seen a break quite that unique."

Emmett laughed, "Oh man I would love to have seen you beat the crap out of that guy." I laughed then winced and I saw the guilt shoot across his face for not being there to stop the guy.

"Stop that," I said tapping him on the arm. He nodded his head trying to hide the fact that he was crying just a little bit at the thought of everything that happened tonight. His phone rang, said it was Ronnie and he would be right back. I shook my head watching him walk out. He needed to stop that with the guilt thing.

"That your boyfriend?" I heard Dr. Stevens ask.

I laughed, and then winced from the pain, "Ouch, no he's my brother." I smiled up at him, "Younger brother but just as protective."

"Sorry," He laughed along, "I thought I recognized him." He cleared his thought looking slightly embarrassed, "I don't mean to embarrass you but I have to say, I'm a huge fan of yours."

Blushing, I smiled up at him, "Thank you. That means a lot." He has quite the smile, his eyes a light brown with a hint of gold in them. His features complimented him, light tan skin with curly brown hair. When he was next to Emmett he looked like he was taller than him, he's probably 6'5.

He cleared his throat, and I felt the blush spread on my cheeks as I realized we'd been staring at each other for longer than necessary. "Sorry, mhm, I will uh send a nurse into prep you for surgery. The bone needs to be treated as soon as possible so you should be going in soon, we do have to wait until you are twelve hours clear. When was the last time you had anything to eat?" He was all flustered. Probably the fact that I'm a celebrity.

I smiled and answered all his questions; out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw someone in the window of my door. But I ignored it.

 **APOV**

I walked around the corner to head to Bella room after checking on Rose one more time. When I got to the door I saw Victoria and Emmett peeping their heads to look into the room. "What's going on guys?"

Victoria turned to me and shushed me before looking back in and then turning to me smiling, "Bella is in their with Dr. McDreamy! Make way Derek Sheppard we have a winner for hottest doctor claiming territory in NYC."

"Move over let me see!" I said. Might I say, as a married woman, that man was fine! "Damn! Oh, and she's got the flirty eyes going oh!" Go, Bella! I turned to Victoria who was smirking along with me.

"Game of matchmaker?" She said smiling at me.

"Yes please!" I said we both laughed as we walked into the room with a confused Emmett following us in tow.

"Hey Bells, how are you feeling?" I asked looking at her doctor before making wide eyes at her. She glared her Bella glare that said don't even think of it. I just smirked.

"I'm doing fine." Victoria and I looked at her expectantly looking over at her doctor who was writing something down. She sighed loudly, "Dr. Stevens, these are my friends Victoria and Alice, Victoria, Alice, that's Dr. Stevens."

Victoria held out her hand towards him when he looked over at us smiling, "It's a pleasure to meet you! Take good care of Bella here." She winked at him, "She has millions of fans waiting to hear how she is doing."

Bella groaned, "Oh no, it got out?" She looked over to Vic and me; I smiled sympathetically at her. I definitely do not miss that. And with how social media has grown since five years ago, it's worse. It's like you're never alone. She turned to Dr. Stevens, "There aren't people in the lobby are there?"

He hesitated before he answered, "Well, no not in the lobby."

She groaned knowing that meant they were outside of the hospital. She looked over to Emmett and he nodded smiling sadly at her as he called her security to come and help the hospital out.

Victoria rubbed her arm, "It doesn't help that it's Royce and that I'm here." She frowned thinking of him I'm sure. Bella and I both went to comfort her. I had known a little bit about Royce and her from the media. And then when she finally told me bits and pieces over the years. All I needed to know though was that he was a horrible person.

I decided to change the subject turning my attention to Dr. Stevens. "So, Dr. Stevens what's it like working in a hospital? I mean I bet you don't have too much time to be social, how does your wife or girlfriend handle it?" I asked with a very serious and concerned face. I felt Bella pinch me, but I just smiled at her and turned back to him.

Victoria turned to look at Dr. Stevens who looked caught between a rock and a hard place, "Oh excuse Ali, she forgot to say, possible husband or boyfriend-"

"No, no! I am not gay," He practically choked on his own words, I thought I was going to die laughing as his face turned bright red, "And uh, I don't have a wife or girlfriend."

I tried to hide my smile and my need to look over at my dear friend lying in the bed. "I am so sorry Dr. Stevens, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I only ask because my brother is actually going into his internship here at the hospital and I was wondering how you all do it? Have a social life and work?"

Victoria winked at me and mouthed, "Nice."

Once more, his face flushed as he fell for my tricks, "Oh, I understand. Um, it's just a matter of balancing out your time and working on what is important to you at the moment. When does your brother start?"

I smiled, "Oh I think in a month or so. He's really excited. I am happy though that you guys have the time to manage relationships outside of the office how is your relationship going?"

"Not in one." He cleared his throat and turned to a very angry and red Bella saying that the nurse would be here shortly and that he would see her in two hours for surgery.

The second he left the room Victoria and I busted out laughing.

"Are you guys kidding me right now?!" Bella looked like she wanted to chuck her ice chips at us if she knew it wouldn't hurt her collarbone even further. "I have two kids why would you guys do that?"

"Oh come on Bella! You haven't dated anyone in five years! You need to let yourself have a little fun!" I said and then she got a look and looked down at her hands. I felt the fear that I have had since she and Edward started talking again come forward. I looked to Victoria who had the same look as me. "Is everything okay Bella?"

She shrugged her one shoulder, "Nothing's wrong, I just don't feel ready to be dating."

Victoria looked to me raising her eyebrow at me and I nodded. It had to be asked, "Okay, I am just going to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Does this have to do with Edward?" Victoria asked. She knew how to be blunt about things. And when Bella remained silent I sighed and so did Victoria. This is what we were afraid of when this all started to go down. We all couldn't be happier that Edward is finally involved with his kids. That Bella and he are getting along as they co-parent. But that doesn't mean anyone wants them to get back together. Especially me.

 _ **Flashback- Day After Angela & Ben's wedding**_

" _ **What if they get back together?" Jasper asked. It was the day after Angela and Ben's wedding and we were with everyone, Mom, Dad, Em, James, Vic, and Rose. We were all in mine and Jasper's home in NYC. We were all discussing what was going to be happening with Edward and Bella.**_

" _ **No," I said. "No, they can't back together, no. They will destroy each other all over again." Everyone looked at me completely shocked. "Oh come on. We all saw what happened the last time. It destroyed the two of them! They can not get back together they are not of sound minds. They need to focus on what is important, their children. They cannot mix their feelings into this guys."**_

" _ **But they've grown up, what if they could be good for each other," Rose said, though I had a feeling she wasn't asking for Bella and Edward's sake.**_

" _ **No, I have to agree with Ali." Victoria said shaking her head sadly, "I have been one that has hoped that they could be together once more because I saw how much Bella really did love him, but they aren't good for each other when they aren't truthful with one another. They have one another on these pedestals. And it just isn't healthy. We have to be supportive and not medal in their lives, but also be helpful in making sure they only focus on their kids and not them."**_

 _ **Everyone in the room looked somewhat sad. Because I know for a fact that somewhere in the back of their minds, they wanted Bella and Edward to be together because it meant that everything works out for a reason and the loves are your life will be there always. But that just isn't the case here. They still aren't where they need to be.**_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Bella." I looked at her until she would look me in the eyes, "Don't go to that place, please. You are doing so well, you both are doing so well with co-parenting just keep it that way."

I watched as a single tear slipped from her eyes, "God, what is wrong with me? That I would even entertain the thought of getting back together with Edward, what is happening?"

"Bella you two have been spending so much time together it's no wonder that you have thought of those things," Vic said, rubbing her arm to console her. She sighed, "You guys have a rather large history together and now that you guys are getting along and have cleared the air with most of what has happened in the past you have let yourself feel old feelings. Especially seeing him with the kids I'm sure it isn't easy."

She nodded her head gently, "I know. I didn't realize I was doing that until recently. I always wondered if we could get to that place once again but I don't know. I care for him always but there is too much that still hasn't been spoken nor forgiven."

A tear slipped out of my eyes remembering those days, "Trust me, Bella, I have entertained that thought too, I think we all have." Victoria nodded along with my words, "But Bella doesn't let what if hold you back from meeting someone new. Someone new might be good for you. Someone who hasn't known you your entire life. Hell, someone new who is a hot ass doctor right down the hall." We all laughed and Bella winced again, I smiled at her apologizing, "Don't be afraid to let go Bella. Because it's all going to be okay."

 **EPOV**

I felt my heart racing as I listened to my sisters' words outside of Bella's hospital door. Emmett had said it was okay to bring the kids now that all the crazy had subsided and Bella had wanted to see the kids before going into surgery.

I was about to go in first to make sure Bella was okay to see the kids beforehand when I hear their conversation. I felt like my world was crumbling as I felt the tears slide down my face thinking of Bella dating again. But I couldn't possibly be mad at her for wanting to try and get back out there to meet someone new. Of course, I had that little thought in the back of my mind that someday somehow we would get back together again.

Truly, it is an unrealistic thought. But it was always there in the back of my mind. Especially these past few months what with getting to know one another again and then spending time with the kids. I don't know. I will always love Bella, I know that now and I have known that for a while. But if I can encourage her to be happy, even if that means it would be without me, then that's what I will have to do.

 **A/N: Lot's and lots of drama. Love you guys sorry for the long wait! Enjoy, and review!**

 **BellaLaila87**


End file.
